Gabe Duncan
Gabriel "Gabe" Billy Duncan"Charlie Did It!" is the middle/third child of the five Duncan kids. Gabe is used to being the baby of the family and envies Charlie at first, but now not as much. He strives to fit in as one of the "cool" kids. As a 14-year-old, Gabe doesn't really envy Toby as much. He is dating Lauren Dabney, Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter. It's possible he will marry Lauren in the future and have Gabe Jr. Personality Gabe is known for being a troublemaker, sarcastic at most times, apparently crazy, and insults his parents and his siblings, but he can be a crybaby sometimes. He's very smart. But he is also known as a cunning and determined. In one episode, Gabe was "in love" with a girl from school and even tricked her parents so they could be together. He always tricks PJ into things. Gabe is a troublemaker, but there is a brighter side of him. Despite his usual troublemaking and pranking, it is shown in Sun Show, Part One and Part Two that Gabe is capable of doing good things. This is shown when he promises in the helicopter crash that, if Jesus let him live, he would do something good. Immediately, the helicopter pilot, after being in a narcoleptic episode, wakes up and takes control of the plane. Gabe also has a sort of Machievian side to his personality, known to switch sides, and joining anyone if he felt it could benefit him, for example, one occasion he gave his mother the information she required to spy on PJ, then sold PJ the knowledge that his mother was spying on him. In another, he told his mother and Mary Lou Wentz how the girls tricked them, and encouraged them to go after them, only then to warn the girls, so both of them would owe her a favor. In Season 3 he is into a lot of girls and has a lot more crushes. He is described as sharp as a tack by his dad (Bob). Personal life He is also a member of a Basketball team that his dad Bob Duncan coaches, ("Teddy's Little Helper"), he also played Hockey for a short time, this time being coached by Amy Duncan, ("The Break Up") and even through his negative reputation at school Gabe was voted Class President ("Duncan's Got Talent"). He also worked well with Joseph on their Volcano Science project. Relationships Bob Duncan Gabe often makes fun of her parent's age and weight. Once when Gabe was not allowed to make fun of Bob's weight for a week, Bob concluded that that's never going to work. Gabe wrote many fat jokes about Bob in a week, which Amy liked. Gabe still loves Bob anyway (“Gabe's 12-½ Birthday”). He apparently tricks Bob into doing his projects, ("T. Wrecks") and doesn't like the fact he's losing weight. Amy Duncan Gabe relies on Amy to do tidiness work for him. Gabe often calls her to get the door, and once, implies that she makes his bed every morning ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Duncan vs. Duncan"). The two do get along in other ways, as they have similar personality traits, Gabe told Amy that she must get her evil genes from somewhere, Gabe was scared of Amy in (Up a Tree) but isn't anymore. When Gabe helps Amy spy on PJ's buddy page, Buddybop, Gabe loves Amy and seems to be more of a mommy's little boy. Gabe is also known to let Amy know when Teddy or PJ are up to mischief. Charlie Duncan Gabe and Charlie have an interesting relationship. Initially, Gabe hated Charlie as she stole his spotlight as the youngest child. Slowly, he began to like her more, especially after she threw up on Teddy. Since then, Gabe has started to like Charlie more and more. Although, he refuses to play with her in several episodes, and never wants to look after her. However, this is just siblings being siblings. Deep down, Gabe really does love and care about his little sister. This is shown in an episode, where Gabe offends Charlie and she overhears. Gabe then wears baby clothes and sits in a pram to make her happy. Gabe still thinks Charlie takes away the focus from him and 'ruined his life' as he tells Charlie about before Toby is born. Charlie seems OK with her brother, but she gets mad at him occasionally and sometimes tells on him like when she tells Bob Gabe stole his can in "Can You Keep a Secret?" Also in one episode Gabe chooses Charlie to sleep with him because she was scared after watching a clown horror movie (similar to American Horror Story) where a boy goes into another dimension through the closet. In Seasons 3 and 4, they get along and Gabe loves Charlie more and spends more time with her in those 2 seasons. Teddy Duncan It is known that he takes pictures of Teddy's activities with her boyfriends to embarrass her in front of her schoolmates ("Meet the Parents"). Gabe helped Ivy come up with the nickname GG (goody goody) because Teddy is well behaved at school. Charlie walks in and calls her GG ("Ditch Day"). Even though Gabe can be rude somehow she seems to turn out good at the end. Toby Duncan It seems that a 14-year-old boy named Gabe will have a better relationship with Toby than he did with Charlie when she was a baby. It was seen that before he was born, he said he wanted a baby brother to pick on. When it became known that he was indeed a boy, Gabe was excited, and his mood was even better when it was revealed that his name was Toby, the name he suggested for him in Name That Baby. He suggested that name because it's "cool". He also starts his own video diary for him based after Good Luck Charlie that he calls "Good Fortune Toby". In Baby Steps when Toby was flying, he yelled, "Nooooo!". Also, in a lot of occasions Gabe almost agrees to things that he doesn't want to, because he's influenced by Toby's adorable face, as in All Fall Down when Amy was telling Gabe that Toby is moving into his room he said no, but looked at Toby and said "oh" as how cute Toby was but then says "Stop that Gabe, stay strong!" to himself so he does fall for Toby adorableness. PJ Duncan Gabe does somewhat love PJ, but often manipulates him to help him get money and do work for him. Gabe is very close to PJ, although he makes fun of him a lot for not being "very thinky" (because Amy won't let her call PJ "stupid"). Jo Keener Gabe and Joseph are frenemies. They have a relationship that is very complex. Having romantic feelings yet also several times of hatred. It is unknown what they currently consider their relationship to be. However, since Jo no longer appears on the show, it's unknown. Emma Emma is a girl Gabe starts dating in Team Mom. Emma believes that her father, Randy, and Bob are best friends, but Bob confesses that he does not like Randy because he is way too clingy and has horrible manners. They get into an argument and, eventually, Emma breaks up with him because she believes Gabe is saying bad things about her, but Gabe does not seem to mind at all. Jade Gabe semi-dates a girl named Jade in Wentz's Weather Girls. Gabe works on a Summer School project for a few days with this girl. Gabe attempts to impress Jade by taking love advice from Amy to make her like him, such as taking care of Toby, making a video diary for Toby aka giving advice like Teddy does, putting on cologne, and dressing up nice. Gabe asks if she'd like to go on a date, sometimes. Jade declines the invite, as she describes Gabe as a " Kind, Sensitive, Good boy " and says she likes bad boy. And, this is the end of Jade and Gabe's relationship. Estelle Dabney The two have a strong rivalry, Gabe delights in pranking, tricking and generally annoying Mrs. Dabney, while Mrs. Dabney openly shows distain and dislike for Gabe. It's mentioned in one story that Gabe is the reason Mrs. Dabney is mean and grumpy. (Up a Tree). He was currently in a relationship Mrs. Dabney's grand-daughter Lauren and Gabe never kissed. (Season 4). As Gabe got older, he didn't enjoy as pranking and messing around with Mrs. Dabney as much, as he said in (Goodbye Charlie), " Mrs. Dabney yelling for help used to be such a happy sound ". Gabe and Mrs. Dabney were friends at one point for Mrs. Dabney scamming helpless, old ladies. (Le Halloween). Trivia *The teenage Gabe and Toby are the only kids in the family with brown hair. The rest of the family is blonde; nobody knows why this is. *Beginning in Season 3 and halfway through Season 2 ("Ditch Day"). Gabe's voice got deeper. This is similar to Maxine/Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place. Gabe's voice was higher in the first two seasons, but in the third, Gabe's voice was beginning to change. His voice started breaking in ("Sun Show"). *He is the exact middle kid, after the episode Special Delivery. Before the events of that episode, he and Teddy were the middle children. *He is the worst of the Duncan Kids. *It is shown in Rat-A-Teddy that he is dating Lauren. *According to The Unusual Suspects and The Charlie Whisperer, Gabe goes to Thomas Jefferson Middle School. In Seasons 1-2, he goes to Lincoln Elementary. *Gabe is entering High School when the show ends, as he is almost 15 years old, and it is revealed in a few episodes he is in 8th grade, the last year of middle school. *He loves video games. *He usually uses Charlie and Toby for his own benefits to prevent him from getting in trouble * It is said several times in the series that Charlie and Toby were unplanned, but in the episode Make Room For Baby it is revealed Gabe was unplanned as well. * He shares the same birthday as his actor, Bradley Steven Perry; November 23. (Study Date) * Gabe is known to have a beautiful smile. Gallery ]] References Star Sign He is a confirmed Sagittarius, having being born on November 23rd. Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Pre-Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Gallery Category:Images Category:Trivia Category:Boyfriend Category:Males Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Blog posts